


Anticipation

by Stargirl666



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirl666/pseuds/Stargirl666
Summary: This is my first official Triple Drabble. A second part may follow...





	Anticipation

Starsky entered the apartment quietly. He took his gun belt off and hung it on the hooks by the door along with his jacket. He headed for the shower.

As he soaped himself he realized his hands were shaking. He didn’t know why he was nervous. After all; this has been happening once a month for a year now. Starsky got out of the shower and dried off. He grabbed a robe that was on the bed and headed for the kitchen. As he grabbed a glass from the cabinet it slipped from his hand and fell to the floor and shattered. He nervously grabbed the broom and swept the mess up. He heard something...a car. He swept the glass into the corner and left it there as he headed to the front door. He slipped off his robe and threw it on the couch. He could hear footsteps on the porch and he knelt down on the floor with his hands to the side. His eyes facing down.

 

Hutch opened the door and entered the house quietly. He stared at his partner, kneeling on the floor. As he hung his gun and jacket up he never once took his eyes off Starsky. He stood for a moment then walked over to him. He ran his hands through his curly hair then he went to the bedroom.

 

Starsky heard the shower turn on. He closed his eyes and waited patiently.

 

 

Hutch came back in the room wearing nothing but black leather pants. He walked behind Starsky and knelt down. He buckled a black collar on his lover. Then he whispered in his ear. “Such an obedient boy. Maybe I’ll give you an early treat for being so good.”

 

A shiver went up Starsky’s spine. He closed his eyes and waited.


End file.
